1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to liquid diffusion devices and, more specifically, to a removable cartridge for use with a liquid diffusion device where the liquid to be diffused is contained within the cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diffusion devices in the past have had the ability to dispense scent or other liquids throughout the atmosphere of desired spaces but have suffered from several drawbacks. Changing the scent or product that is being diffused has typically required that a reservoir of the diffusing device be emptied and then filled with the new liquid or scent. Conventional reservoirs may be configured to be refilled directly with the liquid to be diffused, which can be messy or have a highly concentrated odor. This refilling may not be desirably carried out in a public setting, such as a store, restaurant, casino or other commercial setting where the scent or other product may be diffused. Additionally, having to deal with bulk refills that must be poured or otherwise placed into the reservoir of the diffusion device may not be a desirable arrangement for home or non-commercial diffusion devices. An improved ability to refill or recharge a diffusion device with scent or other product is desirable.
Some diffusion devices have been developed to address the aforementioned issues by enabling a cartridge containing the liquid to be diffused to be removed from a host device upon depletion of the liquid and replaced with another like cartridge. Such diffusion devices and removable cartridges thereof, however, may be overly complex, costly and/or suffer from other deficiencies or drawbacks, such as, for example, discharging diffused liquid with less than ideal characteristics, or the cartridges being susceptible to leakage, tampering, fouling and/or contamination. Accordingly, Applicant believes that improved cartridges and cartridge components for liquid diffusion devices are desirable.